Many drugs produce disturbances in the gastrointestinal tract when administered orally. Thus, many effective analgesic, anti-inflammatory, or antipyretic (antiphlogistic) compounds are known to have the undesirable side effect of irritating the gastric mucosa, and, with long-term use, they may even cause gastric ulcers. This is true of acetylsalicyclic acid as well as of other analgesics [See, for example, Cooke, "Drugs and Gastric Damage" in Drugs, Volume 11, pp. 36-44 (1976), and Rainsford, "The Comparative Gastric Ulcerogenic Activities of Non-Steroid Anti-Inflammatory Drugs" in Agents and Actions, Volume 7, pp. 573-7 (1977)]. Consequently, it is apparent that a real need exists for new effective anti-inflammatory and antipyretic agents which will be devoid of the undesirable gastric side effects exhibited by the prior art compounds.